


Carrion Gone Sexual

by PastaBucket



Category: Carrion - Fandom
Genre: Evil, F/M, Rape, Shameless Smut, satanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Carrion gone sexual.
Relationships: Carrion/Victims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Carrion Gone Sexual

So much did Satan hate this world, that he concentrated his most foul evil into a seed, and planted it into a barrel of biohazardous material. On a molecular level his evil proliferated, fusing together the foulest of proteins in the most heinous of ways, an soon a consciousness was sparked, that lived only to spread suffering and desctruction. For this purpose talons and fangs began to sprout, and in its desire is busted free from the containment that had gestated it. The disaster was a now a fact.

Using its clawed appendages, the spawn of Satan dragged itself along the floor with pure malicious intent. It wasn't long before it spotted its first prey, who just stood there gawking at it in disbelief. Once within reach, it shot out an appendage, spearing it near its heart, and drew it in to its lair, where it started to molest its penis. Fighting its base mating impulse, its victim tried to drag itself free, but surrounded by swarming tentacles it was far too late for that, and soon the unlubricated caresses started to hurt too much for it all to be pleasant.

Then, a gunshot rang out, from down the hall. A security guard had happened upon it, interrupting the fun before it had even begun, and so the Satanic spawn dropped its victim and fled into a ceiling vent.

Security guard kneeled in front of its victim below, as a pool of blood began to form around it. "Okay, I've seen some weird shit in my life, but you guys have to stop coming up with these weird ideas for sextoys. I don't know just how this constitutes sexual harassment, but this is not okay. Are you too much of a dweeb to at least try to get laid the old fashion way?"

A tendril shot down from its hiding place, right in front of the guard, and sucked its victim into the vent, before making off to safety with it. For the remainder of its life, it was going to experience nothing but satanic rape through every inch of its body.

The security just stood there listening to the screams of agony and moans coming from the vent, but then he pulled out his big black dick and started to jerk it furiously. Who knew that Satan could be so damn hot? He needed to get a piece of that.


End file.
